


I'm seeing red at my sons wedding but it isn't my blood

by Wonder_Full



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also wilbur being a good dad is a blessing on this earth oh my GOD, And thats what we did, Broken Wedding, CW for swearing ig?, Dream SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP wedding SPOILERS, Gen, M/M, So anyways daddy issues who?, So we thought hey, Theres some F words, Which sucks bc I love him, You thought fundy would be happy? Nobody did hes gonna always be sad, why not make everyone cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Full/pseuds/Wonder_Full
Summary: <><>The vows had been finished, the rings given and the ‘I do’s’ said but one objection and a kiss threw it all away.Dream had vanished after the second of silence after Fundy’s simple question.“Why didn’t you pull back?”George had kissed him, and Dream left without a word. He left his sad groom without a second thought. He abandoned him like everyone else..And Wilbur was pissed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, dreamwasnotfound (relationship implied)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 350





	I'm seeing red at my sons wedding but it isn't my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the DreamSMP team for making me sob over a fictional fox hybrid thing and a dream demons wedding and it going wrong to the point where I felt like my soul was leaving me.  
> Thanks guys!  
> You suck!

**_< <The wedding was an absolute disaster.>>_ **

**_< <How could such a perfect day go so, so wrong?>>_ **

The vows had been finished, the rings given and the ‘I do’s’ said but one objection and a kiss threw it all away. 

Dream had vanished after the second of silence after Fundy’s simple question. 

“Why didn’t you pull back?”   
George had kissed him, and Dream left without a word. He left his sad groom without a second thought. He abandoned him like everyone else..

And Wilbur was pissed.

“Nobody- and I mean  **_NOBODY_ ** leaves MY SON AT THE ALTAR.  _ WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?- WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER DOES HE THINK HE IS BREAKING MY SON’S HEART?! _ ” He runs from the podium and holds Fundy close in an embrace, much tighter than anything he's done in years— almost like when he was young again. “I’m not going to let him get away with this. He’s NOT getting away with this.”

“Please calm down— it’s okay.. I knew it was way too good to be true,”

Fundy simply twirled the ring around his finger, smiling sadly and almost knowingly. 

“You deserve better than a cheating scumbag tyrant.”

The shock of the moment let him finally remember who Dream really was, and he gripped onto his hybrid son's shoulder with a glare of pure hatred to where Dream stood to say his ‘I do’s.

“If i deserve better, then how come I never get.. “better”..?”

He kept staring down, his gaze fixated on the now melancholic twinkle of the diamond, “I’ve already accepted it. You should too, since— well, you can’t really do anything about it, haha-“

“Oh, I’m gonna do something. I’m gonna make sure he feels how much he hurt you.”

Wilbur turned to Tommy, this look that shows uncaged anger towards a common enemy. A green tyrant they had never defeated even in independence.

“You bet your ARSE we’re gonna do something! we can’t let him get away with this! I /KNEW/ he couldn’t be trusted, I **KNEW** he’d do this and after **_AAAAALL_** you did for him! What does he do?? Takes more and more and more from you!! That’s it, it’s settled— I’m gonna take his _OWN SWORD_ and shove it down his throat so far that he can’t tell the _BLADE from his TAILBONE_.” 

“You're damn _RIGHT_ _WE’RE GONNA DO THAT! ONCE AN AMERICAN ALWAYS AN AMERICAN_!”

Wilbur’s eyes almost lit up with life again; He almost looked alive saying it. 

“Maybe we- don't-? That doesn't seem like the right thing to do, gentlemen-“

Tubbo spoke up quietly. But, as per usual, Tommy interrupted-

“ **_YEAH LET’S—_ ** “

“C’mon, guys, it’s over.”

A silence fell through the entire chapel, Fundy’s tail was between his legs, and his voice was abnormally quiet. 

“There’s no point in fighting— him and George are perfect for each other..! i don't know why I thought I was any good match-...“ he looked down again, refusing to let anybody notice how broken he truly was. 

“He  _ LIED  _ to you. He wanted to make you feel happy and just ripped it away from my boy. who  _ DOES _ that? Who in their  _ RIGHT MIND DOES THAT _ ?” The ghost picked up his son protectively, practically cradling him. 

“I don’t know— someone who’s got their priorities straight..?”

Fundy laughed a little, but he could barely manage that anymore. His ears were pinned back against his head fully as he curled up. Wilbur let Fundy’s head rest on his shoulder carefully. 

“You didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve you. And we’re gonna make him sorry for ever thinking of dropping you like that.” He mumbled it, only so Fundy heard his words of fatherly protection as he almost shielded him from the remains of a spoiled wedding.

“Please don’t..-“

The fox forcefully tore his gaze away from the ring and wrapped his arms around himself, “We’ve already lost so much— that’d just make more problems and more destruction and more deaths and—“

He jolted a little, going stiff and sniffling a bit.. 

“If anything, he deserves it. He thinks that it's so good to just-  **ABANDON** someone like that when they are most vulnerable? How  _ DARE  _ he. How  **FUCKING DARE HE** ?”

He was getting angier, keeping Fundy close and glaring around the room.

“Did  _ ANYONE  _ know of this?  **Did anyone** **_PLAN_ ** **this** ?”

His eyes looked to Sapnap, who only slowly shook his head. 

Fundy curled up more, hiding from how angry Wilbur was— all while Phil stepped forward, bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you’re scared— I know, but… we can’t just let this slide. He /can’t/ get away with this— consider it the last straw, little fox.”

This only made Fundy more of a ball, and he finally let out a soft whimper in Wilbur’s arms. 

“Shhh.. Shh, it’s okay.. it’s okay..” He bounced the broken boy carefully, “I’ve got you- it’s okay..” While his words were gentle and kind, he glared at everyone who even thought to look at his vulnerable son. He wasn't letting anyone get close to him. Tommy glared at Wilbur as a response. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re not the only one who wants to make sure Fundy doesn’t get fucking hurt anymore! You’re not the only one protecting him!”

Fundy's ear perked up a little at that, and he turned to Tommy with a confused gaze but kept himself quiet. 

“Well it  _ FEELS _ like I am. If any of you actually wanted to step up and show him he's actually not alone that'd be  _ REALLY APPRECIATED _ .” He almost spat the words at Tommy, his own brother.

Phil rubbed Fundy’s shoulder, before tracing his hand down his arm to lightly take a hold of Fundy’s wrist. When Fundy met his eyes, he sighed,

“He’s broken you further, hasn’t he? Is that what he did, Fundy..?” As if it was a surprise, he didn’t answer. He only turned away.

That made Wilbur even more mad, and even Tubbo started to show signs of rage. If Technoblade was here, it'd only be worse..

“He cant get away with this.”

Tubbo finally spoke up, meekly like usual but standing with a determined stance in the pews.

Fundy only whined in protest, “But he  _ can _ — these things happen to everyone, I’m not any special case-...” with his hat already off, he hovered it over his face to hide it— his hands were trembling slightly. 

“Not being a special case doesn't  **MATTER** \- You deserve  **JUSTICE-** YOU DESERVE-.”

Finally Wilbur realized how loud he was being, and lowered his tone.

“You deserve justice, son..-“

“ **THEN HOW COME I DON'T GET IT?** ”

Fundy snapped at him, but it wasn’t the kind of snap where your voice raises and you make a person flinch— it was pathetically whimpered out, making him sound like he was on the verge of tears. Wilbur was in stunned silence at his normally quiet son's sudden outburst, and when Fundy realized what he did, he hid once again.

“..I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

It finally hit him. He never gave him that. Wilbur finally realized how much he messed up his own child… And he held him closer.

_ “I’m so sorry, my little champion..” _

Phil simply gave Wilbur a warm smile, his eyebrows furrowing with sympathy. 

“Be here for him now, won’t you? he needs his father,”

Wilbur nodded at his advice. “I’m not leaving him. Not again.”

Fundy immediately peaked up, shaking his head frantically,

“Nonono— no, it’s okay- please don’t waste your energy, I’ll get over this— ‘s what I do with everything..!”

That's when Wilbur holds his son close, rubbing his back gently in circles,

“I've got you..” there was a concerningly long pause, “Why..?” Fundy sounded and looked genuinely confused, peeking out from behind his hat,

“You’re wasting your time— you could be doing better things, all of you— I don't understand-... I don’t-” 

“Because I love you.” Wilbur interrupted, “You're my  _ son,  _ Fundy— my special boy— And I’m not letting anyone hurt my special boy anymore.”

Wilbur smiles weakly at him, trying to make him a little happy..

“We’re not either!-“

And there was Tubbo, almost falling face first thanks to the flowers Tommy threw everywhere before disaster struck. 

Tommy started to snicker, but he could sense Wilbur’s glare from a mile away, so he cleared his throat and stood up straight, “Uh—  _ yeah _ ! damn right we’re not!”

He punched the air with determination, while Fundy whined and pulled his ears down, covering them— he was at the point that he refused to believe anybody cared. 

“We aren't letting that tyrant get away with stomping your heart into the ground. It isn't right. _He_ isn't right.” He gently moved one of Fundy's hands away from his ear and flashed him his dad smile- the same ones he used to give his mother.

“He should be happy, shouldn’t he-? If he loves George and.. that makes him happy, then I'm glad he’s with him-!”

He tried to laugh, but it came out as another sad whimper,

“I just wish he would’ve told me, y’know..? But— but it’s okay-“

“He should have said it in the first place-“

Tubbo was a lot closer, and put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder,

“He shouldn't have hid it from you, that's just.. really really mean.”

Fundy wanted to hide away from all touch, but that would make everything harder for everybody else, so all he could do was let himself tense up further and accept the touch that he was convinced that he shouldn’t receive. The thought of it made him feel sick to his core for being so selfish as to want anything at all. 

“You can’t change the past, so—.. there’s no point..  _ Fighting _ him isn’t gonna make him love me..” 

He simply shrugged off any sort of idea of getting something in return for his suffering. It was what he was used to. It was all he knew. 

“It's gonna make him regret toying with you like a puppet. And that's all I want.”

He walked closer to Philza, letting him know to start a group hug. 

It took a second to get the hint, but when he did, Phil opened his arms and brought his boys— his son  _ and  _ his grandson— into a hug that was far too warm to be familiar for Fundy,

“Oh— is this a group hug-? is that what we’re doing-? alright,  _ make room, idiots _ !”

Tommy gave a big grin and joined in the hug, 

“Wait for me!-“ Tubbo retired his shoe, having for some reason worn sneakers to the wedding, and ran over to the group— being the shortest, he squeezed into the middle with a snort. 

“Guys— guys, ss-“

The word ‘stop’ wouldn’t come out of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t deserve this attention, but gods if it isn’t what the Dutch craved. 

“C’mon— go do something worth your time—  _ please _ -..” as he curled up more, Philza piped up,

“This  _ is  _ worth our time. Believe me, we wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t.” 

Tubbo nodded in quick agreement, “Yeah! We’re doing this because we wanna, Fundy!”

Tubbo was always known as the sunshine of reason, and he made his way to just hug Fundy himself. He was smiling even through all of this... Wilbur, on the other hand, piped up as well, saying “You do deserve this,” under his breath.

“ _No_ _I don’t_ -“ Fundy almost sobbed out, tears finally pricking right at the corner of his eyes. 

He hid his face in Tubbo’s shoulder, not wanting to be seen— not wanting anyone to see what he looked like when he was upset. That way they’d be able to pinpoint what faces he made or what he did when he was about to cry, and he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. And hiding was the only way to make everybody else happy. 

He swore for a moment, just a single moment, he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. Whispering in the air that he would forever be loved. It was a soft woman’s voice, caring and warm like the sunset. He leaned into the specter’s hand, finally letting his tears fall as a sob echoed through the entire chapel- shaking the rest of the atendeeds down to their core. 

“You do.” Wilbur brought Fundy closer to the middle, hiding him in the embrace of his family. 

It was what he deserved.

It was what he needed.

_ It was the love he craved. _

**< <If only the one he promised his life to would give it to him.>>**

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my amazing and lovely and stupidly talented boyfriends AO3 @gay_briel_rose bc AO3 wont let me add his as a co creator and we are too lazy to fix it ! :)


End file.
